Phantasmo (375)
Phantasmo, A.K.A. Experiment 375, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to possess inanimate objects and use them to cause chaos. Being a ghostly experiment, he has intangible qualities and can phase through obstacles, thus making him virtually uncatchable. His one true place is inside the Macki Macaw animatronic at the pizza restaurant. Bio Experiment 375 was the 375th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to possess inanimate objects and, through them, cause massive mischief and chaos. 375 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 375's pod eventually made its way into a prized oyster inside the Macki Macaw restaurant's crane game. Stitch played the claw game and won the oyster, but a glitch in the device caused him to shake it in frustration. After the oyster freed itself, Lilo and Stitch took it home with them. There, an incident with the bathtub (due to Stitch struggling when Lilo dunked him in the tub) resulted in the oyster opening and the pod inside getting wet, activating 375. That night, 375 wreaked havoc in the kitchen. Stitch was soon alerted and attempted to save Pleakley's dishes, but 375 made Stitch lose his balance and shatter them. 375 then possessed Scrump and used the doll to paint Nani's face green, sabotage Jumba's experiment analyzer, steal Pleakley's begonia, break Lilo's record player, brush Nani's toothbrush on Stitch's toes, and frame Stitch for it all. The next morning, Nani, believing Stitch was the culprit, threw him outside, where he was kept on a chain as punishment. However, Stitch later noticed 375, who was using Scrump again to unravel Lilo's Elvis videotapes. Stitch broke free and attacked Lilo's doll, arousing her suspicion. When Stitch was under prosecution, he saw 375 (still inside Scrump) wink at him, causing Stitch to lash out at Lilo's doll. Later that day, while 375 was attempting to break Pleakley's flower pot to get Stitch in deeper trouble, Lilo caught him right in the act. 375 revealed himself and possessed a rope, with which it tied Lilo, Jumba and Pleakley up. He then repossessed Scrump and prepared to execute the three with Jumba's blaster, but a vigilant Stitch ambushed 375 and freed his ''ʻohana. While the four searched for 375, he possessed a vacuum cleaner and almost sucked Pleakley up with it. Lilo and Stitch then made a vain attempt to catch the intangible 375, forcing the latter to retreat into Kokaua Town. After a long pursuit through town, 375 followed Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba and Pleakley to the Macki Macaw restaurant, where he used the claw machine to trap Stitch. The former then chased Lilo backstage and possessed the Macki Macaw animatronic that had malfunctioned sometime earlier. Before long, 375 put on a show for an audience after Lilo raised the curtain. 375, christened Phantasmo, was then convinced by Lilo that using the animatronic parrot to entertain children and gain appreciation was a better way of gaining attention than causing chaos. Phantasmo made a cameo inside the Macki Macaw animatronic on TV at the end of "Snooty". ''Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Phantasmo, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Phantasmo participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Personality Phantasmo is a mischievous, ghostly experiment whose intangibility allows him to possess inanimate objects and wreak havoc through them. He also has a tendency to gloat by laughing in a squeaky voice. He would act inanimate because if anyone exposed him or knew his secret, he would then become feared or hated, so he would dispose of those who found out. However, he later decided that receiving constant attention from people was better than causing chaos. Biology Appearance Phantasmo is a green phantom-like experiment with short arms, a large conehead with two light green stripes, a squeaky voice, a koala-like face, long rabbit-like ears and dark pupil-less eyes. He is also slightly transparent. Special Abilities Phantasmo can possess and bring to life any inanimate object, making him highly elusive and deadly. He can also phase through anything, making him impossible to keep in one place. Being a ghostlike experiment, he is virtually uncatchable by conventional means, thanks to his intangibility. He can also travel through weapons and materials typically used to capture experiments, such as nets and capsules, which can normally keep experiments under containment. Weaknesses His few weaknesses include that he is stuck with the traits of the thing he has possessed, like say, a wooden tiki. In other words, when he possesses the inanimate object, he also has the same weakness as the thing he possesses, but can choose to leave the host item at any time. Trivia *Phantasmo is clearly a spectral being, as he possesses intangibility and the ability to phase through obstacles, thus making him the only experiment that cannot be restrained or captured. *Phantasmo's pod color is yellow. *Phantasmo is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 375. Primary function: Spiritual possession". *Phantasmo's ears appear in the online game ''Jumba's Lab. Gallery 375 phantasmo by bricerific43-d5a2e3p.jpg 375_Phantasmo__by_experiments.jpg fly_Phantasmo_by_experiments.jpg experiment__375__phantasmo_by_leopardnose1994-d4qkpx4.png 375_Phantasmo_by_OxAmy.jpg Experiment doodle sheet 01 by dragonpop1-d75trmt.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 4-18-35.jpg|Phantasmo's experiment pod screenCapture 23.07.13 23-51-08.jpg screenCapture 23.07.13 23-52-17.jpg screenCapture 23.07.13 23-53-45.jpg screenCapture 23.07.13 23-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-08-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-10-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-17-03.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-00-22.jpg|Inside the electic mixer Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h55m19s230.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-12-15.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-13-54.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-03-20.jpg|Inside bananas Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m42s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m50s192.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-21-01.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-30-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-18-58.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 16-22-36.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-04-19.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-04-38.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-05-14.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-35-33.jpg screenCapture 27.03.13 17-37-44.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-07-23.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-07-48.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-08-54.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-10-27.jpg|Evil face screenCapture 24.07.13 0-11-40.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-44-43.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-12-22.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 17-43-01.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-13-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h29m59s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h30m30s170.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h31m13s245.png|Inside Scrump Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h32m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h32m28s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h32m47s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h33m27s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h33m59s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h34m23s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h34m39s126.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-17-21.jpg screenCapture 28.03.13 4-40-10.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-20-06.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-21-09.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-22-07.jpg|Inside a rope Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h36m30s191.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h36m34s245.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h36m46s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h37m16s33.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-44-04.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-44-52.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-23-07.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h38m27s100.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h37m56s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h39m04s207.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-24-37.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-25-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-16-22.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-26-10.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-26-53.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-29-19.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-30-42.jpg|Inside the vacuum Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h40m21s185.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-31-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-56-42.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-33-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 18-59-36.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-00-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-37-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-34-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-04-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-08-53.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-36-03.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-43-06.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-44-16.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-45-39.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-48-46.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-50-07.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-38-18.jpg|Inside a traffic light post Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h43m56s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m04s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m14s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m32s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h43m25s6.png ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-14-47.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-41-39.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-43-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-45-41.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h45m13s29.png|Inside a tiki statue Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h44m52s97.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h45m28s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h45m55s69.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m06s84.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m10s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m27s6.png|Inside the dune buggy Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h46m56s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h47m08s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h47m37s222.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-47-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-54-50.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-56-33.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-47-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-58-15.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 19-59-23.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-00-32.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-48-57.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-01-24.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-49-36.jpg|Inside the claw machine Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h49m58s87.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-50-17.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-02-18.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-03-46.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-51-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-04-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.13 20-07-19.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-53-02.jpg screenCapture 24.07.13 0-53-40.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h50m56s164.png|Inside the Macki Macaw Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h56m54s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h56m38s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h52m18s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h57m11s58.png screenCapture 24.07.13 0-56-10.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m00s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-22h54m08s35.png screenCapture 14.08.13 13-00-12.jpg screenCapture 14.08.13 13-00-36.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h15m27s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h28m24s42.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h41m36s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h29m50s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h29m57s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h35m51s181.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h38m22s14.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m30s199.png The Origin Of Stitch Phantasmo.png screenCapture 28.01.13 17-48-10.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-58-32.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-59-28.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 17-59-59.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 18-00-42.jpg panes65.jpg Monkphantasmo.png Phantasmoscreen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:3-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments